


Disillusione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danzanti sentimenti [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, POV Second Person, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sono passati gli anni delle illusioni e arriva la disillusione.





	Disillusione

Disillusione

 

Soffri Honoka? Dov’è finita la ragazza allegra di un tempo che vedeva tutto positivo e correva tra i petali di ciliegio in fiore?

Pensavi di poter essere un Idol in eterno, con le tue amico al tuo fianco? Pensavi che la fama non deludesse, il tempo non passasse?

Tutto viene superato, tutto non va più di moda alla fine.

È stata un ‘illusione’. Ti sei dovuta risvegliare.

Ora vede le vecchie foto delle MUSE, i cartelloni, ti fa stare male.

Siete solo da sprono per ingannare altre giovani ingenue.

Preferiresti vi dimenticassero, visto che nel mondo reale non vi hanno permesso di continuare a esistere.

 

[105].


End file.
